Dr. Jacob Haiduc
A small fox darts out of the way as the gentleman in the top hat reaches out for his doctor's bag, “Now...where does it hurt?” Dr. Jacob Haiduc is a human witch who has a fox familiar named Tsune. He runs a local apothecary, founded the Willowdale General Hospital, and can brew potions as well as enchant wondrous items. Dr. Haiduc is the third of five children. The Haiduc's have a long, if not proud, tradition of witchcraft and so Jacob grew up immersed in the arts. As witchcraft is frowned upon in the civilized lands, the Haiduc family is instead known best for their potions, healing arts, and the breeding of exotic pets. The animals they raise are greatly sought after by the various wizard guilds as excellent familiars. They also are known for a very successful run of business investments, largely due to the tendency of their competitors to be struck with disastrous runs of bad luck. The Pathfinders have had a few dealings with the doctor's extended family: his grandmother requested via letter if they might recover the body of a family friend, Rathbone the Red, and his uncle is responsible for the dramatized epic known as the Pathfinder Opera. The Haiduc family home typically houses the main family, various aunts and uncles, visiting cousins, sets of grandparents, servants, small animals of varying intelligence and, unfortunately as of yet, no ghosts. The abundance of healing magic has led to the development of such games as 'Guess that Poison', "Extreme Lawn Darts', 'Firework Tag', 'Lightning Catching' (heavily seasonal) and 'Freefall'. The house itself features numerous incorporated wondrous items and architecture and the combined layering of generations of spells. When Jacob was 16, he enlisted in the Guild of Apothecaries, Barbers and Chemists where he began his medical studies. There he met Cedric Brarne, the son of a wealthy guild master. They became good friends, despite Cedric's cavalier attitude towards his studies and tendency to generate academic, legal and/or religious troubles. After earning his doctorate, the now Dr. Haiduc traveled to Willowdale, seeking the opportunities of the unexplored as well as to aid the local population. On arrival, he obtained a loan from Jacob Plainsview and opened an apothecary in the former home of the Willowdale alchemists. After several months of work, the building was restored to functional conditions: the green slime was removed, and the basement was, shall we say, dealt with. Upon defeating the Oni of Gorgoroth's Bridge, Dr. Haiduc used his share of the treasure to pay off his mortgage completely. Following the Battle of Willowdale, he founded the Willowdale General Hospital to better address the growing town's burgeoning health care needs. After more than half a year of dedicated adventuring, Dr. Haiduc retired from active exploring in order to better run his slew of business ventures and experiments in town and to keep an eye on Jacob Plainsview's shady business dealings. He is still more than willing to help out with crafting or an emergency Teleport. Titles *Businessman *Bridge Breaker *Hero of Willowdale *Battle-Scarred *Lichbane *Nobility *Firewalker *Gambler See also List of items crafted by Dr. Haiduc Category:Retired